Primroses and Yellow Dresses
by Katniss4eva
Summary: Prim visits Katniss in a dream, convincing her she's alive. Katniss prepares a trip to the Capitol with Peeta, but the train ride brings out bad memories. Prim is best friends with Scarlet Snow. Who may or may not be alive. And someone may or may not be pregnant.
1. Look After Him For Me

"Prim," I whisper, slowly rousing her from sleep.

"Mmh?" she mumbles. She opens her eyes quickly, suddenly wide awake. " Katniss, if you want to find me, go to the Capitol. Ask for the mental hospital. I hope to see you there. I know you dislike Buttercup, but please look after him for me."

I jolt awake, and Peeta puts his arms around me. "Nightmare?"

"We have to go to the Capitol. Prim told me. I'll find her there."

Peeta frowns. "Katniss… it's a dream. I hate to break it, but-"

"Real!" I snap at him. I pause. "Sorry. Can we go anyway; to rule it out?"

"If you want." Peeta smiles. I can see through it. He's doubting me. I dress quickly into a shirt and a long, wavy skirt. He walks into the bedroom and I self-consciously hide myself under the bed. "Katniss…"

He's laughing at me. I can feel it. My body shakes uncontrollably and I have the feeling that I might be crying. "Katniss…" I scoot further away as he kneels towards me. A choking sound slips out my mouth and I can't stop myself sobbing hysterically. I crawl out from underneath the bed and Peeta rocks me. "You look beautiful. Don't let anyone else make you think any different." he whispers when I've calmed down.

The train ride is long and boring. Most of the time I look around, waiting for Effie and Haymitch to come. They don't, of course. Why am I even doing this? My bottom lip quivers just being on the train. Peeta takes me into his arms and I rest my head on his shoulder, wanting to fall asleep so badly, but the stuffiness of the carriage prevents just that. Why am I doing this? It hurts and it brings so many memories.

Tiny Rue, with that spear lodged into her stomach. The Peacekeepers dragging away a bloodied Cinna. Finnick being mauled to death by the lizard mutts. Cato begging Clove to stay with him as she dies in his arms. Maysilee's death after the pink bird mutts attacked her. Seneca Crane's execution. And, worst of all, Prim yelling out my name just as the bombs go off.

"Prim." I'm going for Prim. I fight the memories and focus on what's happening now. "Come on, Katniss. We're here." I hear Peeta say, but my eyes are droopy and I'm finally comfy. I'm picked up and the last thing I remember is Peeta pushing down my eyelids, the way I did to Rue after she died.


	2. To Tell Or Not To Tell?

"Peeta." I moan, rolling over.

"We have to go, Katniss. If Prim is there, we'll have a good two hours to talk to her before she's off to bed."

I wake up instantly. "Let's go!"

Peeta laughs. I bite my lip. Is he laughing at me? "What?" I ask self-consciously.

"Nothing."

"What is it?" For some reason I find myself on the brink of tears.

"You're just eager, that's all."

My stomach twists. I can tell by the concern on Peeta's face that it shows. "Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, just a stomach ache. I'll be fine."

Peeta smiles, but I notice it doesn't reach his eyes. "Can… can we wait a minute?" I ask quickly. The aching in my stomach is getting unbearable and I think I might be sick. "Peeta," I choke out, "could you get me a glass of water?" I take small sips of the clear liquid until I feel bile at the back of my throat. The glass smashes to the floor and I make my mad dash for the bathroom. Peeta rubs my back and I sink to the floor. "Oh my God." I sigh. "I feel okay now. Can we see Prim?"

Peeta shakes his head.

"But…"

"Katniss, you're sick. I'm not taking you."

"Please?"

"I'm not taking you whilst you're ill."

"I'm not ill!"

"Then why were you sick just then?"

I take a deep breath. To tell or not to tell? "I'm pregnant."

Peeta sighs. I'm about to tell him I'm sorry when he says: "If you want to see Prim so bad, come on then."

"I'm pregnant, Peeta. Like, really pregnant."

Peeta looks confused. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. I'll have an abortion if you don't want the baby and… and…" I tremble, shaking in his arms.

"Are you mad? I want this baby as much as you do."


	3. You'll Be Glad You Never Drowned Him

I trail after him down the never ending stairs and out into the Capitol. We catch a cab to the hospital. "I'm looking for Prim?" I ask the receptionist. She looks through her files. "I'm sorry, we don't have a Prim here."

I look back to Peeta. "Primrose? Primrose Everdeen?"

At this, the receptionist's face lights up. "Down the hall and left. Room thirty-three."

When we're out of earshot from the reception I smile. "Told you so!"

"So you did."

I knock on the door of Prim's room.

"Primrose Everdeen?"

I open the door. Prim is sat up, counting on her fingers. "Katniss!" she cries, jumping off the bed and into my arms. "I told you you'd regret it if you drowned him."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow he escaped into the hovercraft. He was outside the fence. I ran to get him just after I called your name. They all think I'm mad, Katniss. They all say it's impossible; that the shock of the bombs going off did this. But they didn't. I've even proved I'm not crazy. They still" she sniffs "won't believe me. They're going to try and remove the memory of the bombs." My lips purse together.

"Peeta, call the nurse or someone."

"No, Katniss, please, not you too…"

"We're going to get you out of here, Prim." She bounces back up onto her bed, picking up a magazine. "So what's this bed for?" I ask, pointing.

"Scarlett Snow. She was really nice. That's who gave me the magazines. But then, one night, she started having these awful nightmares and by the morning they'd taken her away. I think… I think she's dead."

I frown. Prim continues: "When she came in, she had bruises all over her. She was scared half to death of me. He used to beat her up because she liked you. I think it was my fault she had the nightmares. I told her everything and" Prim sighs "I think it took its toll on her."

By now Peeta has arrived. "The nurse says yes."

Prim beams. "I packed something for you." I smile, pulling out a smaller version of my yellow interview dress. Prim's smile gets wider and she disappears into the bathroom to change. She comes out with her pyjamas in one arm and her slippers in the other. I slip some flats on her feet and she packs her pyjamas in a bag next to her bed. Then she looks at me fiercely. "I want to know what they've done with my friend." she says firmly.

"Of course." The bravery of Prim is astounding. The tears well up in my eyes. "Katniss." Peeta whispers, taking my hand. I take Prim's hand in mine. I can feel the tears flowing freely now; I leave them be. Peeta and Prim don't.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I say with a laugh.

"Prim…" I say quietly.

"Yeah?" she asks innocently.

"I'm pregnant."

Her face lights up. "Really? When did you find out?"

"Last week. I only told Peeta today." I know any other sister wouldn't be too bothered, but Prim…

The train is once again stuffy and hot. Prim sits on Peeta's lap, fast asleep. I can feel the tears coming.

Cinna, beaten and bloodied, being carried away by Peacekeepers. The man in District 11 being shot. Peeta yelling at me and trying to choke me. My mother refusing to speak, lost in oblivion. Prim and I, starving to death after my father was lost in the mines. The first time I ever met Gale. Peeta throwing the burnt bread to me. Finnick in his underwear. His and Annie's newborn son. Haymitch's Games. Rue, curled up into a ball, the spear lodged in her stomach. Rue.

Before I know it, I'm sobbing like a baby. "Hey, hey." It's not Peeta's but Prim's voice that comforts me.

"Did I… w-w-wake you?"

"No. I was already awake. What's bothering you?"

"It's n-n-nothing. Go b-back to sleep."

"No." This takes me by surprise. I'm not used to this Prim at all.

"Katniss, what is it?" she repeats.

I manage to utter one word. "Rue."

Prim wipes away the tears and tries to change the subject. "What will you call him?"

"Or her." I say with a smile. "I don't know really…"

"Try and sleep." she says.

Now it's my turn to bite back. "No. You go to sleep."

Peeta interrupts. "Both of you go back to sleep!"

He pushes down my eyelids again. "Stop doing that." I mumble, but sleep pulls me in.

"Katniss, wake up."

I open my eyes. "Prim…" I whisper, running my fingers through her hair. "Where's Peeta?" I ask suddenly, noticing he isn't in the bed.

"In the kitchen. He's… you know."

"Oh." I feel sick to my stomach, knowing that one day Peeta will have a flashback and never come out of it. And that day could be today.

**A/N: Ooh! So... do you guys think the bomb incident is all in Prim's head or could she be telling the truth?**


	4. Dying

"Katniss…"

"Peeta!" I run up to him, beaming.

"It's okay now…" he whispers into my hair.

"I know…"

"You have the appointment today, remember?"

"I do?" I start to panic. Peeta's hand reaches out and I cling onto it like a child. "Don't make me go!" I beg, the tears already starting to slide down my cheeks.

Peeta frowns. I feel so weak. Why am I crying? A simple appointment. What could possibly go wrong?

I gulp, tightening my grip on Peeta's hand. Our little girl is dying. "I think abortion is your only option. If we don't… she would suffer greatly."

"As in…?" Peeta asks, maybe out of curiosity, maybe not.

"Cancer; cerebral palsy."

One would most likely kill her, the other would damage her speech and muscles - and she would probably get bullied because of it. Peeta looks at me. "Neither of them are pleasant."

I nod. "Both of them would hurt her. But I think we… should wait. She's a survivor. I can feel it."

Peeta's hand reaches over mine. "Maybe we could get the abortion later-"

"Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, there is no later." the doctor says, quite a lot of emotion in her voice.

"Then we'll just have to take that risk." Peeta says.

He takes my hand and we walk out. "Katniss, you need to phone your mother."

"No." I say quietly, my heart breaking in two. "I can't."

"Please. Do it for me."

"Okay," I whisper. "I'll…I'll do it."

**AN: *cringes at shortness of chapter* It was time I updated, so I used what I had.**


End file.
